Praeludium
by Looop
Summary: [Spoilers TRC] Las estrellas habían hablado, la desición se había llevado a cabo. Sakura Kinomoto iba a emprender un viaje al lado de aquel grupo de viajeros que una vez había visto en un sueño.


¡Hola!, hace tiempo que terminé de leer TRC y ahora estoy leyendo TWR. Y ahora con el nuevo manga de Sakura cardcaptor me he dado una pequeña idea de pseudo-crossover. Por lo que me he obligado por obvias razones de mencones de eventos, en poner esto en la sección de crossovers. Disculpen si esto queda algo confuso, pero es mi punto de vista de donde estas grandes series podrían unirse.

Así que espero y lo disfruten. Díganme si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

 **Advertencia.** Posibles spoilers si no has terminado de leer TRC.

* * *

||| **Praeludium** |||

Era ya de madrugada cuando Sakura (de ya quince años) se había despertado. Abriendo su boca comenzó a tomar bocadas de aire, las cuales no sabía le faltaba hasta que sintió un ligero mareo. Miró hacia donde Kero aun dormía, quizás no notó lo inquieta que estaba, aunque la verdad era mejor así. Lo que menos quería Sakura ahora era preocupar a su amigo y guardián.

Por lo que en silencio se levantó de la cama con la idea de ir a la cocina a prepararse un té.

Pensando que quizás con él aquel sueño que había presenciado se fuera de una buena vez. Pero Sakura sabe que eso será imposible, por más cosas que haga (incluso con el uso de las cartas) el sueño que había visto jamás se iría. La iba a perseguir siempre.

O al menos, hasta que se encontrara con _esa persona._

¿Pero acaso eso no sería solo el inicio de tristezas en su mundo?, ¿si se encontraba con esa persona en algún otro sueño o realidad, no significaría traer tristezas a otras personas?

Sus seres queridos, sus amigos, guardianes, las cartas… y a su persona más importante…

—Syaoran-kun…

¿Cómo reaccionaría él?, después de largos años Syaoran por fin había podido establecerse en Japón, había regresado por ella, para estar juntos _siempre._ Como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Así que, ¿cómo decirle que cuando se encontrara con aquella persona, tendría que dar algo a cambio para poder dejar este mundo y viajar entre otros?, ¿cómo decirle que por ella, uno de sus otros yo llamada _Tsubasa_ no había podido acompañar a quien más amaba por miedo a traer más dolor que alegrías?

Sakura había visto fragmentos de aquel grupo de viajeros, había visto un poco de sus vidas. Había visto a los dos Tsubasa conocerse, había visto a los padres de ellos: se había dado cuenta de la paradoja infinita que habían vivido. Y sobre todo, había sentido el dolor de aquellos clones.

Sakura no quería ir, ella se negaba a la idea de acompañar a aquellos viajeros (ver el rostro de Syaoran sin ser su Syaoran era algo que no quería hacer) pero la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer seguía rondando su cabeza:

" _Ellos estarán en graves problemas, ya has visto lo que sucederá si Tsubasa los acompaña, por lo que deberás ser tú, la cazadora de cartas quien los acompañe, no por nada fuiste la elegida por Clow. Al fin de cuentas, tú tienes el hechizo más poderoso."_

—Todo estará bien…— ¿pero realmente lo estaría?

Sakura no creía que su hechizo funcionara en esa ocasión. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, y no tendría a Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Touya, Eriol o a Tomoyo a su lado. Estaría sola con personas que habían sufrido toda su vida. Alguien que vio morir a sus padres, alguien que no quería nacer, y alguien, a quien se le fue arrebatada toda una vida.

Su hechizo se opacaba ante esos pensamientos.

Pero al menos sus cartas estarían con ella, aunque su báculo no. Porque Sakura hace un año atrás, se lo había dado a uno de sus otros yo mediante un sueño. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que aquella persona (ahora sabía era un clon) lo necesitaba mucho más que ella.

" _Todo estará bien, Sakura Kinomoto"_

No había nada que decir, las estrellas habían hablado. Y si Sakura había soñado con aquellas personas por segunda ocasión, era porque estaba escrito que este encuentro se llevara a cabo. Y no era una coincidencia como muchas personan podrían decir al azar, no, esto era lo inevitable…

Por lo que con manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono y marcó, a la única persona que quería escuchar en estos momentos.

— ¿Sakura?

Ella quiso llorar al escuchar la voz de Syaoran.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Pasó algo?

Y las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sakura, hicieron que el joven Syaoran Li, sintiera un escalofrío.

—Tuve un sueño…

Porque a partir de ese momento, esas tres palabras darían la bienvenida a un terrible preludio.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
